full_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Paluster Shrine
Paluster Shrine, located in Paluster itself, is the Elite Dungeon of Water of MineZ. This dungeon requires 2 or more players to get through the entirety of it. Kill Count * Bryan, Croco, Cola, Grav and Goldenbrawler (MineZ Hardcore Season 1 Goldenbrawler) * Sonicraft (Sonicraft's MineZ HC #1) * Poke, Tepig, Jack, X3no, PK and Tyler (MineZ Indacore #2) Survivors * Moose, Jeff, Mario, Don, Ruehl and Neon (Sonicraft's MineZ HC #1)* The 6 survivors did not fully complete the dungeon, but ran into a broken pressure plate and decided to call it quits. Entering and Completing Paluster Shrine Paluster (0/10) * Enter the tree through the north side, press the button and drop down into the water. Tunnel of Wood and Ice (3/10) * Sprint down the wooden area until you hit the ice, there are spawners all around this area. * Parkour around the ice area, if you fall into the water, you will have to swim to the start. * You will then need to drop down into the next room. Root Room (3/10) * Make sure a person goes north and another goes east, there are holes in the wall when walked through lead to a pressure plate, stand on them. * This will open a door in the south which everyone should walk through before continuing. * Press the button and enter the next room. Ice Chamber (4/10) * When you enter this room you will need to sprint over to the other side, and continue through the other log. Flooded Tunnel (6/10) * Run through this area over to the water, do not open the first chest to the left as it will drop zombies on top of you. * Swim up the water, be careful as the zombies can hit you up or down. There is also a Zombie Pigman spawner at the bottom and top of the waterfall. * Once at the top you will need to submerge and hit three wooden buttons with arrows to open an iron door. * There is a breathing hole on the ceiling near the door. * Walk through the iron door and swim up the stream. * You will end up at a room which has leaves in places on the walls and water mostly covering the floor. Flooded Maze (6/10) * Swim/walk around the edge of the area until you find a small tunnel on the west side. * Watch out for pigmen, as there are many spawners in the water. Plate Tunnel (4/10) * Once at the entrance to this tunnel, there will be water flowing around pressure plates which will spawn damage potions and zombies. * Use anyway possible to get to the other side without hitting the pressure plates, and make sure no zombies follow you in! Ice Chamber Revisited (4/10) * Run down the tunnel to the staircase and walk up it. Be careful, as there are MANY zombie pigman spawners there * Throw a item on the pressure plate and walk though the exit back to the Ice Chamber. * Go into the tower structure and use the piston launchers to get to the water pool. Mirror Tower (3/10) * On the Southern end of the top of the tower, there are redstone lamps. Some of them are unlit. * Go to the other end and press the buttons corresponding to the unlit lamps on the other side. * Once all lamps are lit, drop down into the water in the hole on the south side and enter a hallway. Hall of Trials (1/10) * Once you have completed the Tower trial and jumped down you will need to walk down the corridor and enter the hall. * Trials One, and Two can be done in any order, but Trial Three can only be done after all One and Two. Trail One Entrance (1/10) * For this trial go left of the staircase towards the archway blocked off by cobblestone rails. * To your left again, in one of the windows there is a wooden button that you must shoot to open the door, shoot it. * Go through the door. Trial One (3/10) * One person will need to navigate a maze with a small amount of parkour. They will have to swim up streams of water that are released by their teammates by standing on the iron pressure plates on the ground. * Only the pressure plates with the lights behind them will drop water on both levels. * This is a timed trial. * If you fail at this trial, you will still need to complete, however once you do 6 Pigman will spawn and you must redo the trial. Trial Two Entrance (2/10) * You will need to walk to the entrance on the other side of the hall. * The trial can be entered by pressing a button in a pillar on the second level of the hall, to the left. * Once you have found the button press it and proceed. Trial Two (5/10) * In this trial, someone will need to swim through tunnels of water with areas that can be open up by a person on top standing on a pressure plate while zombies are attacking them. * There is a button at the end of the maze which completes the trial and stops the zombie spawns, it is blocked by three other doors controlled by pressure plates elsewhere in the tunnels, you will have to step on all three plates before going to the button. * The best strategy is to plan out your preferred route before attempting. Trial Three Entrance (1/10) * This entrance is in the center of the hall. * The rails are removed by someone going back up the staircase and swimming to the corner of the right pool and diving down into a room. * In this room are two buttons; one opens the door and one opens the exit to the room, the former is a little more hidden that the latter. * Go through the entrance into the room. Trial Three (5/10) * In this room everyone needs to quickly swim in water to the other side of the corridor and press a button on the left side while zombies are spawning. * To start the trial press the button on the left. Boss Room (9/10) * In the room before you can regroup and arrange your inventory. * To start the room, kill the Shulker in the far left corner of the room. * Kill all the Guardians that spawn. * Going down near the tree will give you Water Breathing and Night Vision, although it is still highly recommended to have Depth Striders (found at Water Spire). * After killing every guardian, another Shulker will spawn. After doing this 4 times, you will complete the boss * On the last wave, an Elder Guardian will spawn, which does more damage and has a lot more health. Loot Room (0/10) * In this room there are roughly 20 dungeon_rare chests, and if you step on the two pressure plates you will get two items from the Pluvia Set of legendaries. * Loot up and press to button to exit. * Congratulations, you beat Paluster Shrine! Category:Goals